Lost Love
by Usachan100
Summary: Meet Ein Shiirou, she had moved to Domino city to live with her cousins. But when she meets Yugi and the gang on her first day of school, will her past life come to haunt her, or will it ignite a long lost love? Full Sumarry inside!


**Long Lost Love**

_Usachan: OK, well here we are. My first but surely not last Yu-gi-oh fanfic, this fanfic is about, well, just read the full summary ^^;_

Full Summary: Meet Ein Aria Shiirou, she is a high school student and has recently moved to Domino City to live with her cousins, Arisa and Hayate Shiirou.

She has a secret, one that only her family knows. In reality Ein has already lived once. She is the reincarnation of Aria Anihz, a priestess from Atem's time. And also, his best friend and would have been wife. What will happen when she meets Yugi on her first day at her new school?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Chapter 1: Memories**

"Hurry up Ein!" yelled a girl with blonde-short, shoulder length hair with brown eyes.

"I'm coming! Sorry, I had forgotten my necklace" said a girl with blonde elbow length hair and bright blue eyes. "It's all right just hop in" a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes said cheerfully. The girl named Ein hopped into the red convertible owned by her cousin, the brown haired girl named Hayate, and took a seat in the back, beside her other cousin who was her age, Arisa. Ein and Arisa were both 16, and Hayate was 20. Hayate told them she would drive them to school in the morning since it was a fair walk and they were already running late as it is. It would be lunch time by the time they arrived, but Ein didn't mind, gave them more time to introduce themselves to the students.

Once they arrived at the school, they got out of the car and Hayate drove to work.

"Now or never cousin" Arisa said.

"Mhm I know, but…" Ein broke off.

"What?" Arisa was known well by her impatience.

"I have a bad aura about this school…it's familiar…but it kinda feels deadly at the same time…" She explained, she shook twice and glanced around for anything out of the ordinary. Arisa sighed and patted her cousins back.

"Look, I'm sorry that I can't help you more with your…psychic abilities since you were a priestess and all, but…you have to put your past life behind you. This isn't gonna help either but, you should also try and forget about _him_. He's already dead, and even if your divinations are right and he was reincarnated too, that doesn't mean that you'll ever meet him. Right?" Tears sprang to Ein's eyes with Arisa's mention of him. Even if she was reborn, she was still the same person.

Still had the fond memories of Atem, and still loved him. The body may have died, but her _soul_ had been preserved. She knew a _lot_ more than she ever let on too.

Especially pertaining her past life; her family didn't know that she had died very painfully and slowly. And she hoped they never would. The truth of her past death was horrific. She had gone to see Atem, to tell him she had been promised to another man by a sudden decision by her father; a priest, irony was the last thing she was worried about though. She had gone to his chambers to tell him she wanted him to be her first. But she encountered something she didn't think of. One man, one of Atem's servants, was in his chambers, trying to take a golden ank necklace. Of all things, she was repulsed, angry, and saddened that he hadn't been there. She was going to confront him, but he surprisingly overpowered her.

Then he tortured her…It was so…so…_horrible_. Then, he poisoned her. She could practically feel death pulling away her soul. And in the end, she never got the chance to be with Atem. And now, she feared she never would. Pulling her mind from thoughts of her past life, she took a step forward, feeling slightly more confident and took Arisa's hand, pulling her forward. Pretending not to notice Arisa's chagrin, the office lady led them to their classroom and told them to wait till the teacher told them to go in.

"Okay class, our new students are here now, please welcome Ein, and Arisa Shiirou!" Arisa walked in first, bowed and Ein followed, they looked over the class and Arisa looked at Ein questioningly. Ein didn't feel any familiar auras. Nor did she see anyone who looked remotely like Atem. She felt her heart sink and just smiled. She didn't want the class to think she was weird. "You can take your seats now girls", the teacher waved them to some available seats in the back. Arisa nodded and pushed Ein to her seat. A brown haired girl sat in front of her. She turned slightly and winked.

"Hi, my name is Tia." She said she gestured to two boys sitting near her, and they both turned. The blonde spoke first. "Sup' mah names' Joey Wheeler!" and then the brown haired boy, "Names Tristan" And he winked at Arisa, who scoffed and turned the other way. Another boy who was sitting across from Arisa just smiled waved. Ein recognized him as Duke Devlin.

"Yes…uhm…n-nice to meet you too…" Ein replied shyly. She looked at the door when it slid open and a boy walked in, spiky blonde hair, with dark highlights.

"Sorry I'm late teach, I got caught in traffic." He handed her a pass and took his seat, in front of Joey. He waved at her and smiled, then tuned back around.

Ein couldn't focus however, she was drawing a blank. The instant he had smiled at her, an odd aura filled the room, and it made her heart beat fast. This aura was so familiar. So familiar… She couldn't think straight, suddenly so many memoires, some she hadn't remembered before, were rushing through her mind. Every one of them filled with images of Atem, until one plagued her mind.

The one day that she and Atem had been young and they had been hiding from his tutors in the palace. She laughed and he put a finger to her lips, smirking when she blushed.

"Prince Atem, we shouldn't be doing this, you shouldn't be hiding from your studies, what will be the consequence if we are caught?" He only smiled and replied in a calm voice.

"We won't get caught, if you would be quiet…" She was going to protest right as a guard was turning the corner, and he pressed his lips to hers in order to silence her…

It was too much for her to take at once, and she slowly started to slip out of consciousness, it was as if everything was slow motion. She could feel herself falling out of her chair, could hear Arisa yelling about it. Could hear the teacher panic.

Then nothing. Everything was black. Had she died again? …She didn't know…all she knew was that the silence was comforting. And that she was tired. So she let the darkness overcome her. And she welcomed the silent tears that she knew were spilling down her cheeks. She would never admit however…that the last thing she thought was Atem's name.

**Okay guys!~ Thank you for reading.**

**I know it's a little cheesy, but I started this a while back, maybe 1-2 years ago?**

**I recently got re-addicted to YuGiOh and so I thought I would bring back this story. Hope you guys liked! R+R plz and thank you!**


End file.
